


祭品/Sacrifice

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brothers Karamazov AU, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, Illegitimate daughter Zelena, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, St. Petersburg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: “您也许听过卡拉马佐夫吧，”她说，“我身上流的血同样罪恶。我不仅罪恶，还乱伦。”





	祭品/Sacrifice

-  
瑞金娜·米勒斯享用她的早餐，她的仆人，母亲的私生女，笑意盈盈地站在面前。

她有着和她一样的卷发，只是更带褐色，披撒在肩上，穿着一件美丽的束腰皮衣——这身打扮非常不适合一个私生女。尤其是，她一手撑在桌上，身体往前倾的时候，将所有的曲线都带出来，仿佛暗示着什么若有若无的东西。

瑞金娜蹙起眉，叉子在培根上划了一道，有些烦躁地看向对方。

对方那双眼睛还是笑意盈盈的。

这是瑞金娜·米勒斯七年来第一次回家。前几年，她刚从贵族学校毕业。被请到一所大学任教。她身上存在某种矛盾的吸引力，一半是因为她的高傲，一半是因为她公开表明不信上帝，或者说，因为她的高傲，她才不信上帝。 于是这引来了崇拜者的追逐，他们读着她发表在报上的每一个字，认真听她每一次发言。他们为她的高傲着迷，俨然把她当成了新的上帝。

而瑞金娜，面对这些疯狂，只是冷哼一声，不屑再说什么。于是那些崇拜者更加疯狂地追逐她。

瑞金娜抬头看着面前的人，这是她上不了台面的姐姐，母亲的私生女。除了年少一同玩闹过，她别无印象。孩童可以与任何人交往，这更显这段交情廉价。

但她们流着相同的血。

所以她看出了她“无所不可”的高傲下的东西，这令瑞金娜感到耻辱。因为对方甚至没资格和她分享同一个姓。

“当我听到您“无所不可”的发言的时候，”泽林娜看着她，“请您相信我，我是明白一切的。没有人那刻比我还懂您。他们崇拜您，只是肤浅地爱着您的高傲。如果魔鬼有您的高傲——当然不可能，世间没有比您还高傲的了。我相信，他们也会不顾一切地去追随魔鬼。”

瑞金娜依旧蹙着眉，不耐烦地看着她，已经放弃了继续享用早餐。

“请您接着听我说，”对方看着她，神色有些狂热，“我和他们是不一样的。您的高傲很迷人，但还有更迷人的东西，您的“无所不可”。”

瑞金娜站起身，双手交叉在胸前，她穿着贴身的白衬衫，神情有些不耐烦，冷冷地开口打断她，“也许你该回去拿你的扫帚，干该干的事了。”

“我在彼得堡听过您的一次讲座——虽然初衷只是想再见见亲爱的妹妹，但那彻底改变了我，改变了一切，”听到她的称呼，瑞金娜神情很不悦，但对方太激动，根本没注意到，“那次讲座后，我等了您两年！您说上帝不存在，那么便无所不可。那么问题来了——您的无所不可，不正是在反叛上帝吗，不正是又证明了上帝存在吗！”

“这么说吧，”瑞金娜冷静地看着她，“我什么也不在乎。因为我已经无法再信仰任何事了。”

“因为您的高傲，不，因为您的绝望，”对方说，那双眼睛笑起来，“我当然清楚，昨晚的事已经印证。您的乱伦也无所不可。”

瑞金娜没想到对方竟然如此无耻直白。同时，一个仆人，母亲的私生女，赤裸地将她摊铺开，肆意解刨——虽然她的话大部分直接击中了心脏。但这还是令她感到屈辱。

“你只是个私生女，”她冷漠地看着她，“被抛弃的下流胚。和你父亲一样。不要再随便揣测别人。”

泽林娜怔了怔，又笑起来，她说，“您的话真的伤到我了，您又那么骄傲。允许我再妄加揣测一下吧，您甚至为您的绝望感到骄傲呢。”

黑发女人冷漠中露出屈辱的神情来，她的姐姐，那个私生女挑起她的下巴。“您昨天夜里是否感觉到同等屈辱呢？”

瑞金娜冷冷瞪她一眼，将她的手拨下来，这引得她的姐姐又笑了出声。“您不信上帝，我也不信，”泽林娜说，“但某一刻，它总能走到心里，让我帮您吧。”

瑞金娜尚未明白她的话，胸前的扣子就被对方解开两颗。她想挣脱，却没能做到。于是衣服被掀上去，贵族小姐柔嫩的腰硌在冷硬桌角，她疼得嘶了一声。

泽林娜满意地笑了一下，白昼之下，一切都如此清晰地铺陈着。没有月光的沉浸，温柔也无可必要。瑞金娜紧闭着眼，忍受身上细细密密的吻。

“您这也不反抗？”她笑着脱下收腰的黑色皮衣，去吻对方那双漂亮的褐色眼睛，“从两年前那次重逢起，您相信吗，我就一直在想您哭泣的样子。”

瑞金娜偏过头，躲开她的亲吻。

“您这样子真让我伤心，您是喜欢我干您，还是不喜欢。这也见了鬼的不在乎吗？”她埋下头，细密地咬着小妹妹白嫩的脖颈，有些粗糙的指腹磨蹭在对方脸颊。在对方喘息的间隙中得意地说，“您也许听过卡拉马佐夫吧，”她 说，“我身上流的血同样罪恶。我不仅罪恶，还乱伦。”

“您呢？”泽林娜往下面探去，对方握住了她的头发，“我们流着一样的血，您能逃脱到哪去。”她看着对方轻垂的双眼。两根手指慢慢并进去。“您是温水，可爱的虚无主义，天上那位说，您这样最可憎。”

“我想让您哭……您大概不同意。”泽林娜将她紧紧抵在桌上，不断碰撞着她的内核。瑞金娜紧攥着她臂弯，一派氤氲。“何处为容身之所？没有天堂这种东西。地狱呢，您又太高傲……别再讨论这些，”她问，“您被干得爽吗？”

瑞金娜没有回答，于是她又去吻她的眼睛，只碰到了一片冰凉，那是对方目光的温度，和贵族小姐滚烫的身体极不相称。

“我承诺过您，”泽林娜那双眼睛还是闪烁着笑意，“要带您见上帝。”

于是，她从脖颈下取下一个十字架项链，瑞金娜冷哼一声，不屑她的装腔作势。她的姐姐吻了吻十字架，又吻了吻她厌恶地紧闭的双眼。

“这是为您准备的，”泽林娜说，“在银铺买的，消过毒。”

“您多美好啊，”她的手指划过她的脸颊，瑞金娜偏过头去，对方说，“像个上帝的祭品。您喜欢这个比喻吗？再见您的第一面我就这么想。” 

瑞金娜突然吃痛地闭上眼，身下传来坚硬的痛感，和对方柔软的手指不同，是冰冷的，银制物体的痛感。她抿紧唇，看向对方，那双冷漠的眸子终于松动了一点。

“下流胚，”她骂道，“把那玩意拿开。”

“您比厌恶我还厌恶它吗？”泽林娜令人讨厌地笑着，“您的无所不可去哪了。那么，可不可以说，您还爱着它。只是最傲慢的一种爱而已。”

瑞金娜紧紧攥住她，微微愠怒起来，泽林娜亲了亲她微蹙的眉间，那银制十字架的末端一点点被她吞没。

瑞金娜挣脱起来——她的力气没有那个人，她的姐姐，从泥里抱回的私生女大，于是无法挣脱。  
“拿出去，”她愠怒地说。

然而那银制的东西的一端已经被完全吞没，卡在中间。冷硬，冰冷，像易碎的玻璃。

“您还想继续吗？”泽林娜问，轻蔑地笑着，这令对方感到更屈辱了。她的声音带着点甜蜜的腔调，“那可是上帝啊。”

瑞金娜不想理她，撇过头。对方还是笑着，毫不知耻地说，“您生气的样子真性感，等爱完您的上帝，我就来爱您。”

她将它完全推了进去，瑞金娜猛地深吸了一口气，弓着背，牙齿紧紧咬着嘴唇。剧烈的疼痛让她几乎快要昏厥，她用力地挣脱着，想要逃离对方的桎梏。她应该流血了，因为这样的疼痛根本不属于人间。

对方轻轻旋转了一下十字架。

她颤抖地倒在对方的怀里，发出了痛苦的，颤抖的呜咽声。她整个人要被撕裂，眸中滚烫的东西不停地滴落着。泽林娜，那个私生女，将十字架抽出来，怜惜地去吻她的伤口，她的血痂。她在疼痛的抽搐和温热的呻吟中来回挣扎。

她绝望，她让她疼痛。她是温水，她将她煮沸。

瑞金娜仰着下巴，露出白皙的脖颈。她的手指穿梭在对方褐色的头发中，落在对方细密的吻之后。白茫茫的缝隙中有无数碎光落下来，有人用黑暗的毯子将她裹住。

“我们不是情人，”她在那些光的缝隙听见对方甜蜜的声音，“我乐意臣服于您，也乐意将您诱骗。但您终究会醒的……因为您如此高傲，而我正是为此爱您。”

在所有的安抚都尘埃落定后，瑞金娜整理好衬衫，她拿起那个掉落在地上的十字架挂坠。泽林娜懒洋洋地看着她，嘲笑道，“您又信上帝了吗？”

瑞金娜怔了怔，盯着手里的十字架看了一会，“也许有一天，”她说着，看向她，“我们会一起自杀。”

泽林娜笑起来，凑过去，咬了口对方的后腰。

“您不会的。”泽林娜抬着那双笑意盈盈的眼睛，“我沉浸在黑暗中，因此清楚光明的人什么样。您看，您教会了我无所不可。您内心深处却还爱着一切。”

“您始终是上帝的祭品”她说，仍旧笑着，“而我只是魔鬼的蹴鞠。”


End file.
